The present disclosure generally relates to ultrasonic surgical systems and, more particularly, to ultrasonic systems that allow surgeons to perform cutting and coagulation.
Ultrasonic surgical instruments are finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures by virtue of the unique performance characteristics of such instruments. Depending upon specific instrument configurations and operational parameters, ultrasonic surgical instruments can provide substantially simultaneous cutting of tissue and homeostasis by coagulation, desirably minimizing patient trauma. The cutting action is typically realized by an-end effector, or blade tip, at the distal end of the instrument, which transmits ultrasonic energy to tissue brought into contact with the end effector. Ultrasonic instruments of this nature can be configured for open surgical use, laparoscopic, or endoscopic surgical procedures including robotic-assisted procedures.
Some surgical instruments utilize ultrasonic energy for both precise cutting and controlled coagulation. Ultrasonic energy cuts and coagulates by using lower temperatures than those used by electrosurgery. Vibrating at high frequencies (e.g., 55,500 times per second), the ultrasonic blade denatures protein in the tissue to form a sticky coagulum. Pressure exerted on tissue with the blade surface collapses blood vessels and allows the coagulum to form a hemostatic seal. The precision of cutting and coagulation is controlled by the surgeon's technique and adjusting the power level, blade edge, tissue traction, and blade pressure.
A primary challenge of ultrasonic technology for medical devices, however, continues to be sealing of blood vessels. Work done by the applicant and others has shown that optimum vessel sealing occurs when the inner muscle layer of a vessel is separated and moved away from the adventitia layer prior to the application of standard ultrasonic energy. Current efforts to achieve this separation have involved increasing the clamp force applied to the vessel.
Furthermore, the user does not always have visual feedback of the tissue being cut. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide some form of feedback to indicate to the user that the cut is complete when visual feedback is unavailable. Moreover, without some form of feedback indicator to indicate that the cut is complete, the user may continue to activate the harmonic instrument even though the cut is complete, which cause possible damage to the harmonic instrument and surrounding tissue by the heat that is generated exponentially when activating a harmonic instrument with nothing between the jaws.
It would be desirable to provide an ultrasonic surgical instrument that overcomes some of the deficiencies of current instruments. The ultrasonic surgical instrument described herein overcomes those deficiencies.